


Weetabix

by DoctorThasmin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Weetabix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorThasmin/pseuds/DoctorThasmin
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t like crunch, so Yaz intervenes.





	Weetabix

**Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who or these characters I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. Don’t sue me; I’ll have to pay you in biscuits. The way 13 intended.**

_Summary - The Doctor doesn’t like crunch, so Yaz intervenes._

It all starts after they return to the Tardis after getting off the Tsuranga ship. The Doctor is still holding her ecto spleen like a seven year old with a stitch grumbling about feeding sonic mines to irresponsible landfill personnel.

Graham and Ryan are exhausted evidenced by the fact they barely wave Yaz and the Doctor off as they stumble from the console room to their adjacent rooms. The Tardis raises the lights up to the Doctor who’s literally throwing boxes out of the pantry cupboard looking for something as Yaz approaches leaning against the counter. 

“Looking for something in particular Doctor?” Yaz yawns swerving as a rogue box of cornflakes flies past her, the Doctor huffs leaning down on her haunches with a groan.

“I just want some Weetabix, I know I have some. I went to that big orange shop with Graham before we left.” The Doctor grumbled kicking a stationary box of custard creams.  
Rolling her eyes Yaz shook off her last yawn placing her hands on the Doctor’s shoulders and pushing her towards the breakfast bar ignoring her sigh of protest.

The Weetabix were right behind an innocent bag of sugar making Yaz bit her lip to supress her giggle. Shuffling three bix into her bowl and gently pouring the cold fresh milk to the middle of the top bix Yaz slid a spoon in and placed it in front of the pouting Doctor. 

“Bon apetit.” Yaz murmured, pressing a kiss to the Doctors temple, smiling as she saw a blush tinge her cheeks.

The crunch of the dry bix against the spoon makes the Doctor shudder before bringing it to her mouth and grimaces.

“They weren’t like this at your Mum’s?” The Doctor states, her face heartbroken as she looked round to see Yaz beaming at her.

“Here I’ll fix it.” Yaz promised leaning round to take her spoon and submerge the bix below the milk line. 

“Thanks Yaz.” The Doctor whispered softly taking her hand off her side and sliding it up Yaz’s side to find her other hand squeezing it tightly. She looked a little embarrassed as Yaz pushed the back of the spoon against the bix to soften them for her.

“No problem, we all have our preferences.” Yaz reassured seeing the Doctor grin bashfully taking the spoon again.

“Like how you prefer to sleep on my side of the bed?” The Doctor asks curiously laughing as Yaz flushed a deep red, before pinching the Doctor’s side making her yelp.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @doctorthasmin
> 
> Yeah okay, so 13 is a foodie. In my head. Likes soft food for her soft face and heart. This may turn in to a series. As Yaz intervenes across the universe to protect her Doctor from the dreaded cronch.


End file.
